bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lm95dood/My Theory on How Bionicle is Connected to Hero Factory and Bionicle G2.
My Theory on How Bionicle is Connected to Hero Factory and Bionicle G2 Remember everyone, this is just a theory! But feel free to tell me what you all think in the comments. So, my theory of how Bionicle and Hero Factory are both connected is that after Makuta was defeated, everything was at peace, except the Bone Hunters that still caused mischief here and there to the villages. The Glatorian protected their villages (because now they were Toa) from the Bone Hunters. After all seemed fine, the Glatorian retired to become Turaga, and left the defending to the Toa Nuva. After many years of peace, the Toa Nuva received some sort of message or vision (still not set completely on the answer to that) that told them that a distant island was being terrorized by a dark being, most likely Makuta or one of the Brothers of Makuta. So they suited up into their canisters and launched off into space to go to the distant island, which is Okoto (the island that was in the Bionicle G2 story). In the process of traveling there, their armor and suits were upgraded somehow (possibly by molten protodermis) but at the same time they lost all their memories (probably as a sacrifice for their super dank new powers and suits that are probably way more powerful than their previous armor). Each Toa Nuva landed on the island, without any memories. Thus, the Bionicle G2 story begins. Now, back on Spherus Magna, there were no more protectors, for the Glatorian Toa changed to Turaga. One smart and inventive Agori name Akiyama Makuro had the bright idea of creating an organization that would build robotic heroes that would replace the Toa, and that would protect the villages from danger. He compared the idea of these robots to the Maxillos guards from the Pit. But he began to research the properties of protodermis and its powers that could generate life in something that could not live on its own. Protodermis, now scientifically being called quaza, Makuro used it to see if he could make an empty robotic shell come to life. It worked. Over the years of his research, the Agori and Matoran populations started to evolve in their technology and their bodies. They began wearing sleaker and more effecient armor and clothing. They began building large cities and more advanced vehicles. Now one of the biggest and most technologically advanced cities created was Makuhero city, Akiyama Makuro's home city. He helped build this city. But the main attraction of this city was the Hero Factory tower, which started out as Mr. Makuro's lab. After successfully creating an artificial being, he had high hopes for how the Hero Factory would work. But the man he made (let's say he was Zib) wasn't at all like a robot. He had emotions and qualities that were exactly like any other Agori or Matoran. Mr. Makuro started to create many of these "Mission Managers" to look over Hero Factory tower and keep everything in shape. Soon, the first Heroes were produced. They had physical qualities like a Toa, being just as strong and smart. Each Hero was inspired by an element (their color scheme and weapons were based off of an element Furno had red armor and a fire plasma blaster, and his name Furno sounds like "furnace," clearly stating that he was inspired by the Toas of fire, like Tahu, Jaller, Vakama and Ackar). One of the first Hero teams known was Alpha team, which was originally led by Thresher. The team consisted of Preston Stormer, Von Ness, Jimi Stringer, and Dunkan Bulk. On a mission to save New Stellac City from a titanic robot, Thresher was shot down, leaving Stormer and Von Ness (Stringer and Bulk weren't on that mission). Von Ness wanted to call for backup and go home, leaving the robot to destroy the city. Stormer insisted that they continue the mission and defeat the robot. Von Ness was too cowardly to stay, so he flew Alpha Team's Hero dropship away and went somewhere unknown (possibly to a different planet, because after that he became the super villain Von Nebula). Stormer did apparently "The coolest move in Hero Factory history" (- William Furno, Rise of the Rookies) and destroyed the titan bot. Ok, I just got a little side tracked and focused on the actual canon Hero Factory story--oops. Anyway, after Makuro successfully started producing Heroes, the galaxy became much safer. Soon he had over 100 Heroes. Sometimes the heroes would get killed on missions, so new ones would be made. But the different teams started to expand (like Alpha team had Furno, Surge, and Breez added, then later Nex and Evo). So after this, the older Agori and Matorans (now just called civilians or Robots) still waited for the return of the Toa Nuva. Mr. Makuro lived on to be an old man who had a successful career. He watched Heroes come and go on different missions. He saw the fall of Heroes such as Von Ness and the rise of them like Furno. He lived through it all, but his one desire was to see the return of the Toa. Ok, one more thing. I believe that Mr. Makuro gave each Toa a secret elemental power hidden within their quaza cores. And they had the ability to unlock it eventually to become like real Toa. Also, Mr. Makuro also not only made the cores out of quaza or protodermis, I think he might have smelted down the Toa Stones and put them in the cores of the Heroes. In my opinion, it would make sense to do so. Ok, I forgot to mention that I think that the villains that terrorize Makuhero City and the others that the Heroes have to defeat are just descendants of the Skrall and Bone Hunters, since most look very different from the regular Agori or Matoran. Also, some could be ex-Glatorians or descendants of Glatorians. Also, about the Mission Managers, they could possibly be just Matoran or Agori, not beings created by Makuro. I just said this because they all are identical and seem to act the same way and all obey orders without hesitation—except for when Zib was being bossed around by Black Phantom—but anyway, that’s all I wanted to add. Ok, remember everyone, this is just a theory! Let me know if you read this whole thing (sorry for it being so long) and let me know what you think down in the comments. Sorry if there were any typos, I'll probably edit this sometime if I find better info that supports my theory. But anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed! Remember, jUsT A tHeoRy! - LM95dood Category:Blog posts Category:The BIONICLE Wiki Category:Theories Category:Hero Factory Category:Bionicle Category:Bionicle G2